


Metal

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Noiz is brave, Officer - Freeform, Piercings, dick piercing, he stripped, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has an issue with the metal detector and officer , after a bit of swearing at the guard , Noiz obliges and follows instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

Noiz checked one last time for any piercings he may have left in, once he decided he had taken out his tongue and nipple piercings. He took his belt out from his pants and checked for any other type of metal he may have had on his suit anywhere. Once he was sure, he carelessly lined up behind some woman at the metal detector, in the airport. Aoba waited on the other side with Ren in his arms and an annoyed pout on his face. He wasn’t expecting Noiz to take this long, considering the fact he no longer had his facial piercings in.

“Next” a bland voice called from the other side of the metal detector. Groaning internally, Noiz walked through the metal detector, he was however surprised when it went off with loud and dramatic wails. “Sir please step back and remove any metal.”

“Noiz! Did you do your...you know...piercing” Aoba half whispered and half shouted to him. Causing Noiz’s blood to run cold. He had forgot, he had forgot that piercing. Shit.

His dick piercing it was still in. “I need to go to the bathroom” Noiz stated to the officer on duty , narrowing his eyes into what appeared as an suspicious stare , the officer spoke in his monotone voice “sir , you have to remove the metal here and place it in the tray with everything else”

“I need the bathroom to take this out”

“Sir, it is a safety procedure for you to take any metal out here, please do so, or you will be taken in for a frisk search under suspicious behaviour.” The officer warned with a threat underlying his tone.

“Tch... are you fucking kidding me?”

“Sir, please calm down. This is a safety procedure, please remove any metal now.”

“Fuck it”

“Noiz! Don’t you dare!” Aoba warned with wide eyes and nerves shaking his voice, “I will dare, Aoba” with that final statement, Noiz began to undo his pants.

With a straight face, Noiz dropped his pants and pulled down his underwear next, “Sir! Please put your clothing back on!” the officer ordered in a frozen stance.

“I have to remove my metal here, remember” Noiz sneered in an arrogant voice.

With eye contact Noiz stared into the flabbergasted officers eyes as he untwisted the bar in his member and removed it, cockily he dropped it in the tray and pulled his clothing back on. He then calmly walked through the metal detector. This time it didn’t go off.

When the flustered Aoba thought everything was over now, two security guards grabbed Noiz by his arms, “sir you need to come with us, for indecent exposure.”

Two hours later, Noiz and Aoba sat on the plane in thick silence, Noiz had gone through a long lecture until he was finally charged for ‘indecent exposure’ and suspended from the airport for three weeks.

“I can’t believe you did that” Aoba mumbled with his head pressed against the plane window, grinning from beside him Noiz answered arrogantly “he told me to remove the metal there. And I listened.”


End file.
